Sandiwara Serangga
by minkumi takumi
Summary: Hidup memang berat. Sungguh. Apalagi jikalau dirimu sebagai seekor kecoak. My first fict! Mungkin bakal ada IchiRuki. Review!


Aku newbie di sini. Hohoho xD ini fic pertamaku. Review yah! xD

.

**Sandiwara Serangga**

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo donk… xD  
**Warning:** Character change (menjadi hewan), Normal POV, OOC, AU, typos, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain…  
**Summary:** Hidup memang berat. Sungguh. Apalagi jikalau dirimu adalah seekor kecoak.

.

Hidup memang berat. Sungguh.

Apalagi jikalau dirimu berwujud sebagai seekor serangga.

Seperti diriku.

.

Adalah tahun kedua ketika diriku memulai menginjak kehidupan. Kulalui segala perjuangan dan tantangan yang memacu _adrenalin_. Segalanya terkadang begitu sesak dan menakutkan, namun pada akhirnya diriku tetap selamat sentosa seperti kini.

Aku hidup pada sela-sela kolong jembatan. Yang bau, lembab, menjijikkan, yang—yah, pokoknya benar-benar memuakkan sebagai tempat hidup.

Tapi di sinilah aku hidup. Di bawah kekejaman manusia dan err… para mahluk lainnya.

Akulah **kecoak**. Hidup dalam naungan kekerasan dan kekotoran. Dijauhi oleh para mahluk arogan, anarkis, tak berhati, dan tak berakal. Yang—_syukurlah_—masih tetap dapat hidup sampai sekarang.

Dan, jangan salah, aku juga punya sebuah nama. Meskipun statusku adalah seekor hewan kotor, namun aku adalah kecoak _modern_.

Dan biar kuperkenalkan diriku.

Aku, _Kecoak Keren_, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dan aku—_sebaiknya catat ini baik-baik_—bahwa aku adalah seorang kecoak **lelaki**.

Dan seandainya ada alat untuk mengubah seorang kecoak menjadi manusia, pastilah kalian menatapku sebagai lelaki yang keren, tampan, dan dipuja para manusia—apalagi para gadis. Pasti. Itu **pasti**.

Ya, ya, pastilah begitu. Aaaah, andai saja hal itu benar-benar terjadi, hidup pasti menjadi seperti surgaaa~ (dan bukanlah seperti neraka yang kutempuh).

Ah, oh ya. Diriku ini tak sendiri. Punya teman-teman serangga juga. Namun mungkin di antara mereka, dirikulah yang paling dicap sebagai _yang paling menjijikkan_. Kadang aku tak tahan dengan kalimat itu. Sungguh. Namun… apalah daya? Seperti kata pepatah manusia, seorang anak—_ralat_, **kecoak**—tak bisa memilih rahim di mana ia dilahirkan. Seperti diriku—dilahirkan oleh rahim—_salah_, **telur**—seekor kecoak.

Biar kuperkenalkan para temanku.

.

**1. Pak Cicak—Abarai Renji**

Dia adalah _sohib_-ku yang terkeren—panggil saja Renji (tapi sebenarnya aku masih lebih keren, sih). Dia sih… sebenarnya tak penting untuk dipertanyakan. Hidupnya penuh dengan kemalasan dan kekotoran yang—euh, tak sedap dipandang—yak, seperti diriku. Dia kawan binatang yang sama menjijikkannya seperti diriku, dan tentu, dia juga musuh kaum manusia. Dan, oh! Meskipun dia itu agak _sejenis_ denganku, namun dia pintar mengelabui manusia ketika nyaris ditangkap—yaitu dengan cara memutuskan ekornya.

**2. Pak Semut—Hitsugaya Toushiro**

Terkadang diriku kasihan dengan kemungilannya. Dengan badan semungil itu, ia harus menanggung pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat ala dunia semut. Tapi di tengah-tengah kesibukkannya, dia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bersantai bersama kami sambil menyeruput teh. Ah—umm—dia itu paling disiplin (dan cerewet) di antara kami. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan _kecil-kecil-cabe-rawit_.

**3. Pak Kumbang Tanduk—Kenpachi Zaraki**

Dia… anggaplah bahwa dia adalah bos di sini… _huft_. Oke, Kenpachi_-san_ ini benar-benar _garang_ dan _sangar_. Hobinya berkelahi dan berkelahi. Tapi karena itulah, dia menjadi bagian dari kelompok kami. Karena kelompok kami paling oke, keren, berandal, dan hebat. Maka para anggotanya pun begitu. Apalagi Kenpachi_-san_ ini… (tuh, aku sampai memanggil dia dengan embel-embel _'-san'_)

**4. Pak Kumbang—Yumichika Ayasegawa**

Karena dia punya totol-totol yang (menurutnya) eksotis dan indah, makanya dia selalu terlihat menyombongkan diri. Dengan corak merah hitam menghiasi sayapnya, dia dapat terbang. Meski ia punya segala kelebihan itu, namun sayangnya, menurut _geng_ kami, dia itu terlalu lembut dan malah bersifat seperti ke-_banci_-an. Agak tidak cocok dengan kepribadian _geng_ kami. Tapi… mau apa? Dia tetap bagian dari _geng_ kami yang **keren** ini.

**5. Pak Ulat—Byakuya Kuchiki**

Dia sih memang menyandang jenis ulat, namun oh—dia benar-benar selalu membuat kami iri! Gayanya yang begitu elegan, penampilan ke-ulat-an yang tidak begitu mencolok, sikapnya yang keren—menurut kami. Dan aku selalu yakin bahwa dirinya kelak akan bermetamorfosa menjadi kupu-kupu! Aaaarggh! Para kupu-kupu adalah idolaku! Mereka mengembangkan sayapnya yang indah, pergi berkelana mencari tempat tinggal yang baru, damai, dan indah. Kaum mereka begitu terhormaaat! Dan aku ingin kehidupan yang seperti ituuu!

Dan mungkin sudah cukup perkenalan para kawan nistaku.

.

Sebagai kecoak yang terlantar, aku tak mengenal ibuku ataupun ayahku. Namun yang kukenal, hanyalah sesosok ayah kecoak bernamakan Isshin Kurosaki. Tingkahnya sih aneh, namun aku merasa berterimakasih padanya, atas nama yang telah diberikannya kepadaku. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ya, nama itu bagus, menurutku—meskipun seringkali aku diledek karena bernama seperti itu.

Ichigo di sini bukanlah arti bahasa Jepang dari _Strawberry_, bukan. _Ichi_ adalah satu, dan _Go_ adalah pelindung.

Hm… apalagi ya yang perlu kuperkenalkan?

Kurasa cukup. Tiada lagi.

.

Kini kaki kurusku memijaki tanah dan antenaku bergerak-gerak mengikuti arus matahari terbenam. Senja bersinar jingga. Matahari nyaris tergenggam kegelapan. Dan aku menatapi langit jingga.

Tanpa sadar mata _mengerikan_-ku terpejam, mulai tak berakomodasi.

Dan akupun tertidur.

Dan petualanganku, baru dimulai.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author's Note:**

Yaaay! Fic pertamaku kepubliiissh! XD

Ha-halooo… minna-chan! Aq Minkumi, panggil aja Minku…

Aq author baruuu! . yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ah, oh ya, ini fic rencananya nanti (mungkin) bakal ada IchiRuki… :D jadi… stay tune! *halah*

Dan… em… **REVIEWNYA KUMOHON**! .


End file.
